Użytkownik:PokeKlara/Archiwum
Dobra ;) Rocky-Punky (dyskusja) 11:24, gru 31, 2012 (UTC) OK, ewoluuje na początku kolejnej serii :3 Tzn. sorry, ale niestety musiałam usunąć Ci Umbreona. Ale za to masz parkę Flareon + Vaporeon i urodził im się Eevee ;) Rocky Plik:001.gif E tam, ja tam te twoje "wypociny" bardzo lubie :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 11:33, gru 31, 2012 (UTC) No ;D PS: Znasz się na szablonach? Rocky-Punky (dyskusja) 11:59, gru 31, 2012 (UTC) No to się ciesze ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:28, gru 31, 2012 (UTC) Klaro czy da się jakoś zrobić, żeby te tabelki były tej samej wielkości? TE TUTAJ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:13, gru 31, 2012 (UTC) Teraz jestem ^^ Uno momento ^^ [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 13:30, gru 31, 2012 (UTC) Szkoda.. Ale to nic, jakoś przeżyje :DD Zaczełam DP002, ale jakoś mi się nie chce pisać dalej.. Dokończe jutro :P --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:49, gru 31, 2012 (UTC) No dokładnie.. Albo już masz pomysł n kolejny region a tu dopiero I sezon.. xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:51, gru 31, 2012 (UTC) Haha :D No masakra ; // A ja bym chciała już Kanto :P A właśnie, jaki jest twój ulubiony region? ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:57, gru 31, 2012 (UTC) 1. Sinnoh i Johto - nie umiem się zdecydować xD 3. Unova 4. Kanto 5. Hoenn - nie wiem czemu nie lubie tego regionu, chociaż wiele pokemonów z niego mi się podoba :P --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 14:20, gru 31, 2012 (UTC) Haha :D No dokładnie xD A jakiego startera być wybrała w jakim regionie? :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 14:46, gru 31, 2012 (UTC) A i zerknęłabyś TUTAJ ? Nie wiem co się stało z tą tabelką x.X --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 14:50, gru 31, 2012 (UTC) Dobrze, dziękuje :DD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 14:56, gru 31, 2012 (UTC) Ok, pa :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 14:59, gru 31, 2012 (UTC) Noo... Tak ogólnie. No wiesz, np. szablony z Pokemonami takiej jak w Anime i tego typu rzeczy. Rocky Plik:001.gif Wsumie wszystkie. No, w szablonach możesz pomóc. A oto mi chodzi, że mam własną wiki Pokemon ---> http://pl.pokemon-alive.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_Alive_Wiki Rocky-Punky (dyskusja) 11:54, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Byle jakie X3 Po prostu chciałabym, żebyś była użytkowniczką wiki i pomagała mi na niej :) Rocky-Punky (dyskusja) 11:57, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Eee... Swoją twórczością i pomocą X3 Traktuj Pokemon Alive jak Buizel Wiki, tylko tam trochę pomagaj ;P Dopiszę Cię do listy Użytkowników, okay? Rocky-Punky (dyskusja) 12:05, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) widzę właśnie X3 Ale nic tam, czasem pomożesz :P Rocky-Punky (dyskusja) 12:14, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Super XDRocky-Punky (dyskusja) 12:21, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) O Unovie :3 Tzn. rodzeństwo Hilda i Hilbert (XD) mają już swoje pierwsze Pokemony (Hilda = Minccino Hilbert = ?), ale mimo wszystko idą po startera i se podróżują. Później spotykają też Asha i takie tam... chcesz się dopisać? :3 Rocky-Punky (dyskusja) 20:31, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) OK... PS: Snivy się cieszy że się zapisujesz :D Plik:snivygif.png Widzisz jak bardzo? XD Zaraz kończę, ale co tam... Zapisz się tutaj. Rocky-Punky (dyskusja) 20:36, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Tsa... Hilbert ma Oshawotta, który póóóóźno ewoluuje w Dewotta... Ty póki co możesz mieć Dewotta i on będzie takim niby rywalem Oshawotta Hilberta ;) To podaj mi swój team. Rocky-Punky (dyskusja) 20:41, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) to znaczy naj. pokemony z Unovy Rocky-Punky (dyskusja) 20:41, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) OK, potem wybiorę dla Ciebie Team, nie będzie Emolgi (ViVa pierwsza -,-) Ja kończę... i nie masz Oshawotta. od razu Dewott ;) Pa Rocky-Punky (dyskusja) 20:47, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Hej ;)Tak widziałam, ale jak na razie nie dam rady ; // Dorwałam się do komputera tylko na chwilę i nie wiem kiedy będę miała szanse na dłużej.. Można powiedzieć, że chwilowo jest dla mnie nie dostępny.. -.- --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:10, sty 8, 2013 (UTC) Póki co uzupełniłam tylko info o CAro. Strasznie Cie przepraszam, ale mam mnóstwo roboty i nauki -.- Na prawdę nie mam czasu, żeby się chodź na chwilę dorwać do kompa. Postaram się jutro uzupełnić całą resztę, ale nie obiecuje :// Jak tylko skończy się "sezon" na testy i sprawdzanie wyników wszystko nadrobię. Obiecuje. I dziękuje za wyrozumiałość ;D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:38, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Uff.. Właśnie udało mi się dorwać do kompa na więcej niż 10 minut ;D Już się biore za uzupełnianie xD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:40, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Tzn oceny mam dobre, ale jak my już mamy jakieś testy to wszystkie w przeciągu jednego albo dwóch tygodni x.X A teraz jeszcze mamy badania wyników iwg, więc nic tylko się uczyć >,< --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:47, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) No, ja np. w 6-kl podstawówki miałam 5,4 a teraz w gim mam 4,6 ale to podobno i tak dobrze, bo pierwszy semestr jest najgorszy, żeby się przestawić.. Nowi nauczyciele itd.. No ale na koniec mam nadzieje, że uda mi się przynajmniej 4.9 XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:56, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Hahahah ;D Wiesz jak chodziłam do podst to moja mama uczyła (i nadal uczy) tam przyrody >,< Tylko, że mnie uczyć nie mogła.. To lepiej xD N ale wiesz.. Dobra ocena zaraz o tym wie, zła jeszcze szybciej wie x.X To była masakra xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:02, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Haha ;D Nieźle xD Ja bym z moją nie wytrzymała >,< A tak troszke zmienie temat xD Skończyłam już uzupełniać, ale nie wiem jak mam dodać tą tabelke z Typhlosionem co jest na dole każdej stronki z moim pokiem. Tzn nie wiem jak tam dodać jeszcze jakieś poki do niej x.X Poratujesz? ^^ A i jak mogę zresetować dyskusje? xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:10, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok, dziękuje ;D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:23, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) A i zmieniłam tak troszkę ewolucje moich poków w Party :D Może tak być? xD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:27, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Tak, tak ;D Chciałabym, żeby bardzo długo był Togepim, ale potem Togetciem :P A w Togekiss może w innym regionie.. xdd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:31, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) O dziękuje :D Chyba się biore za dokończenie odc xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:54, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Skończyłam ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:54, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) No to się ciesze, że komuś się podoba :D A co porabiasz? ;p --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:01, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Uzupełniam info z odcinka :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:04, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Hmm.. Trudne pytanie xD O! Mogłaby Emolga w I rundzie, a Foffy w walkach :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:10, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Ohayo :3 Bardzo ładny Ci ten Chimchar wyszedł, na pewno wygrasz 1 konkurs :D --Shioko (dyskusja) 16:10, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) To Ty chyba jeszcze moich komputerowych pokrak nie widziałaś xD Dziwnie się tak trochę czuję, bo wszyscy robili albo w Paintcie albo Gimpie albo Photoshop'ie nikt na zwyczajnym papierze... | A w ogóle to co tam u Cb słychać?--Shioko (dyskusja) 16:26, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Eh, u mnie niestety też ten sam problem. Jutro jest u nas zebranie z rodzicami, więc są nikłe szanse żebym przeżyła xD A oprócz tego to (raczej) w porządku. Całe dnie przesiaduje na forum (http://pokemonworld.hpu.pl/news.php) próbując je udoskonalić :/--Shioko (dyskusja) 16:38, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) What? o.o' Jak to codziennie? xD | Spoko. Ostatnio odbył się remont, który poprowadziliśmy razem z Latios'em (wprowadzenie MG). Ogólnie na forum jest fajna atmosfera, ale dość mało graczy... x3--Shioko (dyskusja) 16:56, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) O ja pitole o3o Moja mama jest nauczycielką plastyki (ostatnio też matematyki, przygotowuje takie głąby z 6 klas do sprawdzianu szóstoklasisty xD) ^^| Arigato, ja również gratuluję wysokiego miejsca. :3--Shioko (dyskusja) 17:02, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Hej :pp A mam takie pytanko xD Czy twój Dewott w twoim anime ewoluuje? Bo w Party widziałam, że nie i tak mnie to zaczęło ciekawić XDD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:03, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Eh.. no trudno xd to pousuwaj te które nie pasują xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:04, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Aaaa ^^ A co porabiasz? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:07, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Tak mam, ale obecnie będę zakładać nowe ^^ (bo ze starym coś się psuło -.-) Podam Ci jak je tylko założe, ale póki co to strasznie mi się nie chce x.X a teraz robie zadanie z angielskiego >,< --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:10, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha ;D No to rób, rób xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:14, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Haha ;D Też dobre rozwiązanie xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:23, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Okey, Sandile w okularach? - > Krokorok -> Krookodile? - Plik:447mini.gif Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 14:39, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Niebieskie. Będą się odróżniały od koloru skóry Krookodile'a - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 14:51, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) spoks, ja mam robić stronę czy ty? - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 14:54, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Aha, to nie długo będzie, a Obrazek Sandile'a poczekasz chwilę po zrobieniu strony ^^ - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 15:06, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Hm. - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 15:08, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Ja go zrobię... - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 15:10, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Okey, już - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 15:22, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Zrobisz Sandile'a bo mi program nie działa w tej chwili :( - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 15:26, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) A jak ci obiecam że już więcej rysunków nie będzie ? :< Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 16:19, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) A dla twojej informacji jest tylko 1 i 2 gena ,a Happiny jest z 4 -.- ale usunę gdy narysujesz przynajmniej to 1 zadanie...Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 18:31, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Hej :D Znasz może motto zespołu R? (Jessie, Jamesa i Meowtha) Byłoby mi bardzo potrzebne ^-^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 09:44, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok przedłużam :)Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 14:01, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Jej :D Świetny, dziękuje :pp To poczekam 20 min dłużej -.- Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 18:41, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) A wszystko ok ^-^ W anime zacięłam się na 3-odc -.- Ale już pomału udaje mi się go stworzyć :D A u Cb? :p --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:09, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Powiedziałem że czekam do 20:20 czekałem 5 min dłużej i co? Jak chcesz możesz go dodać ale i tak dostaniesz max. 3 miejsce ale wiesz jak nie 3 to wyróżnienie czyli 50 $ :) Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:34, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Heh, no to nie jestem jedyna xDD A właśnie ciekawi mnie strasznie ten odcinek ^-^ Wiesz ten tytuł iwg.. xd Mogłabyś mi coś o nim zdradzić? XDDD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:51, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Haha :D Ja jak nie mam weny to musze odpocząć przez jakiś czas i nie myśleć o pisaniu, a po jakimś czasie wena powraca ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:57, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Haha ;D No dokładnie xD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:01, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok, Sandile -> Kroko -> Krookodile w NIEBIESKICH okularkach, THUNDURUS który może zmieniać swoją formę kiedy chce, Dwebble -> Crustle, Sewaddle -> Swadloon -> Leavanny, Swanna, Litwick -> Lampent -> Chandelure - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 17:40, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) Ahaaa, to zaraz będzie, dodam jeszcze poki ^^ - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 18:49, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) Powiesz mi kto przyjdzie o 21:30? -.- I jak można lubieć mecze :| Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:37, sty 21, 2013 (UTC) Nie moge o 21:30 przepraszam chce oglądać sekrety chirurgii :D Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:46, sty 21, 2013 (UTC) O 21 Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:51, sty 21, 2013 (UTC) Hej :D Umiesz robić shiny pokemon albo wiesz kto umie? :D Potrzebuje do anime XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:31, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) Pachirisu :D Najlepiej różowy zamiast niebieskiego xD A złapie go Kevin ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:39, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) Przepraszam, że tak wchodzę i wychodzę ale jestem u kuzynki i ona co chwile mi zamyka.. x.X A o to obrazek Plik:Pachirisu 2.jpg Strasznie Ci dziękuje :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:07, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) Czy mogłabym Cie jeszcze prosić o przerobienie tego Plik:Pachirisu 20.jpg i tego Plik:Pachirisu 14.jpg Strasznie Ci dziękuje. Spadłaś mi z nieba ^-^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:24, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) Tak wiem.. Mam przez to wyrzuty sumienia, więc gdyby była Ci potrzebna jakakolwiek pomoc to pisz śmiało :D A obrazek jest przepiękny, strasznie Ci dziękuje ^-^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:00, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) Są cudne dziękuje, dziękuje i jeszcze raz dziękuje :DD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:04, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) A bardzo dobrze :D W szkole już nie tak ostro, ale dalej w tygodniu nie ma szans, żebym wchodziła regularnie, dlatego DP003 się opóźnia, a u Ciebie? :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:08, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) A ferie mam w tym roku jako ostatnia od 11 :D Też już się ich doczekać nie mogę :D Na pewno powstanie więcej odcinków przez ten czas XD A ty kiedy masz ferie? :p --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:18, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) O to bardzo mi miło :D A ja ze Śląskiego xD A ty? :P --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:23, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) No szkoda, ale może kiedyś się spotkamy :D Dobra ja musze lecieć, pa :PP --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:28, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh... No przykro mi. Ale serio, jest tyle rzeczy którymi się teraz zajmuję, a Pokemony... No OK, nadal je lubię, ale już mnie nie interesują. Oczywiście tęsknić będę :) Za wszystkimi... No ale nic nie trwa wiecznie ;) [[Użytkownik:Rocky-Punky|''Ta, która odeszła, i jedynie dla odpisania weszła]] Eah, czasem wejdę, ale nie będzie mi się to zdarzać zbyt często. RP Klaro miałabym do Ciebie ogromną, ogromną prośbę :D Czym mogłabym zmienić Party Caro? Tzn zamiast Beartica Druddigon i dodatkowo Deino → Zweilous → Hydreigon ^-^ Bardzo Cie proszę, mogee? Plisss :PP --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:03, sty 28, 2013 (UTC) Dziękuje :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:16, sty 28, 2013 (UTC) Hej :D co tam ?:P Jimmy1820 23:15, sty 28, 2013 (UTC) też leci :P skąd jesteś?:D Jimmy1820 15:06, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Możesz mieć innego startera niż Emolga? Plisss! - Plik:447mini.gif Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 14:55, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Druddigon już jest, poki się za bardzo powtarzają. - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 14:57, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) z małopolskiego :D Jimmy1820 16:02, sty 29, 2013 widzę że też do anime dolączyłas :P hehe :)) Jimmy1820 16:22, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) hmm no to charmander :P może być ?:D Jimmy1820 16:22, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Chwilowo nie a czemu pytasz ?:)) a tak nawiasem gdzie jest to gdzie się zapisywało ?:D xdd hmm a to opowiadanie to jest w regionie sinnoh ? Czyli tak: jestem z kanto, mój starter to charmander, który już jest Charizardem i do mój kolejny region? czy dopiero pierwszy? bo jak kolejny to mam więcej poków z innych regionów tak ? Jimmy1820 aha :P a czemu wolałabyś abym był z unovy ?:PP Jimmy1820 no tak, ale oni z sinnoh i z jotho, a z kanto jest tylko daniel, więc ja bym mógłbyć jakimś jego rywalem czy cos ;P nie wiem, to twoje anime :PP a co do reszty party to jak to będzie ?:P Jimmy1820 okej, a ile pokemonów ma być ? tzn jest jakiś limit czy coś ?:)) a i pouzupełniałem profil swój i pierwszego pokemona, bo reszta jest nie znana jak narazie w twoim anime :P a i kiedy był by debiut ?:D xdd Jimmy1820 Czyli max 12 na region, to jak byłem w kanto, jotho i sinnoh to na każde po max 12, i te z unovy :P mam rozumieć ? spokojnie :D nie będę miał 12 na region xd Jimmy1820 Uzupełniłem, oczywiści nie wszystkie muszą byc :P tzn, nie muszą pojawić się teraz Jimmy1820 Spoko Klaruś :D :P :* Jimmy1820 MOGE DO TWOJEGO ANIME Mick A ten nie może być? Plik:Karen anime.png No ale jakby co to mogę zmienić.. XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:00, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) A ja nie moge ?:D Jimmy1820 20:06, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) Mam nadzieje że jakieś dobre :PP Jimmy1820 czyli jak mam gibla to on już nigdy nie ewoluuje ? tak samo jak elektabuzz ? i jak mam blastoisa to on nie był wcześniejszą formą ? xd Jimmy1820 oj tam :P kiedyś tam mogły by:P nie mówie że teraz tylko kiedyś :P ale chociaż elektabuzz mógłby jakoś niespodziewanie :P a co do reszty to nie mam jakiś wymagań narazie :P no jedynie monferno xd a reszta to tak poprzednie formy miały jak coś :P bo co to za różnica skoro są w najwyższej formie, albo w wyższej :D a no ja Rafał xd Jimmy1820 Chcesz udupić mojego monferno !! :D kiedyś musi ewolnąć :D i gible to samo :D bo chce miec Garchompa xd ale to kiedyś xdd hmm hodowce? wole byc trenerem :D ostatecznie moge byc i tym i tym :D, a co do powtórek, to i tak w zwykłym anime są przecież :D Jimmy1820 Odezwiesz się na gg ?:D 46096985 [[Użytkownik:Jimmy1820|Jimmy1820 Okey :D A więc niech będzie Paris - PokeStylistka XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 14:17, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) chcesz wystapic w moim anime a ja chce wystąpic w woim User:PokeTrip spoko a ja moge wysąpic w twoim anime zapiszę się zraz User:PokeTrip to kiedy moge zrobić tabelkę spoko ale na przyszło sc pisz szybciej i moge spoko sory User:PokeTrip ps poprawie się ok czkeam na zatwierdzenie sory pomyliłem sie, muj błąd, wybacz User:PokeTrip dobra User:PokeTrip spoko , spoko czyli co Źle było poprawie User:PokeTrip pozminiam wszystko znjadziesz mi art do mojej postaci bo ja niemoge znale sc User:PokeTrip spoko User:PokeTrip daj mi muj debiut User:PokeTrip czemu mnie blokłaś na gg ?:D xdd Użytkownik:Jimmy1820 Hej :D Dodałam nowe tabelki do Caro i jej poków xD A i uzupełniłam nazwisko Caro czyli ''Sollis No i w ciekawostki ^-^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:23, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Dobrze :D A c odo nazwiska to teraz z filmów przerzuciłam się na seriale i zaczęłam oglądać Gotowe na wszystko :PP Poporostu kocham ten serial i tam jest właśnie Gabi Sollis xD No i z tond to nazwisko ^-^ Oczywiście, nie będzie mi to w żaden sposób przeszkadzało. A na jakiego chciałabyś zmienić, o ile można wiedzieć? --Shioko (dyskusja) 13:16, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Nie trudno się domyśleć, że Shiny Deino ^^ Ewoluowałby (lub ewoluowałaby) do ostatecznej formy, Hydreigon'a. Tylko jakiej by była w tym wypadku płci? :3--Shioko (dyskusja) 13:27, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) W zależności przy jakich okolicznościach, by się moja postać pojawiła. Bo albo wezmę zdjęcie z filmu albo wzięłybyśmy to, na którym jestem ja, Hydreigon i Iris (dorobić grzywkę i będzie Klara xD).--Shioko (dyskusja) 13:36, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Oki, czyli bardziej brać to zdjęcie z filmu bez Iris :3 Ostatnio wpadłam na dość dziwny pomysł. Na BW są praktycznie same opowiadania i anime, więc dla odmiany postanowiłam stworzyć gazetkę. Głównym prowadzącym byłby Meowth- znalazłyby się w niej konkursy, zagadki i najlepsze fragmenty z poszczególnych twórczości na Wiki (żeby zachęcić do czytania). Mógłby się tam znaleźć również ranking anime oraz lista nowych wymysłów. Co parę miesięcy organizowane by było rozdanie Buizel'ów (nagród za najlepsze twórczości w poszczególnych kategoriach). Jednak potrzebuję ekipy. Może zechciałabyś zostać redaktorką? ^^--Shioko (dyskusja) 13:50, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Póki co, Meowth'a wsadziłam na chwilę. Możemy zmienić prowadzącego. Jakiego proponujesz (wzięłam jego bo ma najbardziej wygadane)? Jeżeli chodzi o zadania mogłybyśmy podzielić się nimi. Tak, więc będzie wraz ze mną dyrektorką naczelną. Pierwszy numer ukaże się kiedy się ukaże. Może redaktorką będzie również Karola, ale czekam na jej odpowiedź. Nie wiem tylko czy gazetkę zrobić w programie graficznym czy napisać tak jak Buizelusza (tylko tego byłoby o wiele więcej) :/--Shioko (dyskusja) 14:00, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) dobra to sobie usuwaj User:PokeTrip No dobra to robimy na Buizel Wiki. Zajmę się może "okładką" (bardziej wyglądającą jak obrazek, logo), a Ty byś spróbowała popracować z szablonami (ja to tak sobie jarzę o co chodzi) :3--Shioko (dyskusja) 14:17, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) no to ale jak cos robie to kończe a ten pokemon to pokemon stal i trwa wiec ma trice tego i tego je sli tak to daj mi ostatnia szanase jestem nowy więc zabardzo sobie nie radzoe a może zostaniesz moją nauczycielką User:PokeTrip jestem nowy i zabardzo się nieznam możę zostaniesz moją nauczyycielka? User:PokeTrip ps daj mi drugą szanse ok ale party sie zachowaja ok W 1 odcinku 1 serii umiera, a dokładniej popełnia samobójstwo Mary Alice, która staje się narratorką i zawsze na początku i końcu odcinka daje jakby taką myśl czy coś w tym stylu i opowiada o przygodach swoich przyjaciółek które zostawiła XD A te główne bohaterki to : Gabriell Sollis (była super modelka z bogatym mężem, ale nie jest szczęśliwa), Suzan Mayer (gapa, którą zostawił mąż i ma 14-letnią córkę July), Bree (pedantyczna babka xd zawsze wszystko musi być idealne XD) oraz Lynatte (kiedyś biznes-woman, a teraz kura domowa :P). No i są tam ich historie, rozwody, problemy itd. :DD Po prostu kocham to <333 A autor tego filmu powinien dostać Nobla jak nie więcej ^-^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:57, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Oj tak też je kocham :DD Oglądałaś Tedda? :PP --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:15, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Tak, wczoraj :DD Genialne *.* --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:20, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Haha :D Ja dzisiaj napisałam DP003 XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:44, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Haha :D No to zapraszam do czytania XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:46, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Mam nadzieję :DD Co byłby to za odcinek jak ty byś go nie przeczytała?! XDDD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:05, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Haha :D To mi się najbardziej nie chce uzupełniać postaci itd. xd--Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:43, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) ooo.. no to nie rajsko xD Ja zawsze sobie myśle o czym mniej więcej chce, żeby był ten odcinek, a potem samo przychodzi :D Ale, żeby go napisać musze go sobie najpierw wyobrazić ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:53, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Haha :D No to powodzenia xD Dobra ja musze lecieć, pa :PP I pisz, pisz . ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:59, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... Możemy podzielić gazetkę na działy. Pierwszy- spis treści, słowo od redakcji i jej skład. Potem parę najważniejszych informacji o Buizel Wiki (można zrobić w formie Quizu). Następnie kawałek wybranego anime i lista nominowanych do nagrody. Jako czwarte- polecane twórczości, a także wywiad z wybranym prowadzącym. W piątym dziale damy konkursy, łamigłówki i inne atrakcje (internauci wysyłaliby na specjalnego e-mail'a rozwiązania). Natomiast na końcu znalazłyby się listy z pytaniami od użytkowników (na które byśmy odpowiadały) oraz nabór do redakcji. Trzeba by było to jakoś ładnie porobić w tabelkach. Możesz popróbować na stronie gazetki tylko pozostaje pytanie- zostawiamy Meowth'a jako prowadzącego czy zmieniamy na jakiegoś innego (bo nie wiem z kim zrobić okładkę)?--Shioko (dyskusja) 20:44, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) hmmm ?:D Użytkownik:Jimmy1820 co mnie tak blokłaś na gg ?:D Użytkownik:Jimmy1820 20:52, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) skoro tak to tak :) Użytkownik:Jimmy1820 20:57, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Więc proponuję pójść na kompromis. Okładkę zrobię z różnymi bohaterami lub Poczkami (w tym wypadku będzie do zimowy Sawsbuck), a od każdego działu w gazetce będzie inny prowadzący (Meowth'a proponuję dać w fragmencie anime, bo mi pasuje na "mola książkowego"- niech się pochwali swoją wiedzą ^^), zgadzasz się na taki układzik?--Shioko (dyskusja) 21:03, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Oki, zacznę może już dziś pisać Gazetkę. Szablony i inne rzeczy pozostawiam Tobie :D Jest jeszcze jedna kwestia do ustalenia- nazwa x3 Nie mam żadnych pomysłów... PS. Jeżeli chodzi o rysunki to możesz parę wykonać- świetnie Ci to idzie ^^ (Do jakiego działu chcesz dać Infernape? :3)--Shioko (dyskusja) 21:14, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Ja bym Infernape dała do wywiadów albo do konkursów, mogłabyś go narysować ^^ No to stoimy w miejscu bez nazwy :c Rzuć pierwsze lepsze co Ci przychodzi do głowy! o.o--Shioko (dyskusja) 21:26, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Co o tym myślisz? Ale szczerze xDD To dzisiaj jest jeden z najważniejszych dni dla Zespołu D, ponieważ właśnie tej nocy, o pełni księżyca nowi członkowie, którzy udowodnili swoje oddanie i zaangażowanie oraz wierność będą mogli oficjalnie przystąpić do Organizacji Ciemności. W śród tych młodych osób znajduje się pewna młoda dziewczyna. – Vicky. I to jej historię usłyszycie. Przez całą noc Vicky nie mogła zasnąć. Cały czas myślała o ceremoni, która będzie ją czekała o pełni księżyca. Wiele jej o niej mówiono, jednak nie potrafiła sobie jej wyobrazić. Wierciła się na łóżku obracając się raz na lewy bok, raz na prawy, raz na plecy, a raz na brzuch. W każdej pozycji było jej niewygodnie. Wreszcie zrzuciła z siebie kołdrę i wstała z łóżka. Założyła mięciutkie kapcie, narzuciła na siebie dosyć cienki szlafrok i wyszła na balkon. Stanęła przy balustradzie i głęboko oddychała mroźnym powietrzem, patrząc w dal przed siebie. Widziała tam las, który stracił swoje naturalne piękno. Z drzew pospadały liście. Gałęzie były łyse i oschłe. Kwiaty poumierały, a krzewy nie były już takie zielone jak kiedyś. Cały świat przepełniał mrok i ciemność. Rozmaite kolory pamiętała tylko z dalekiego dzieciństwa, kiedy to jeszcze była małą dziewczynką i bawiła się na zielonej trawie. Widok, który widziała ani trochę nie przypominał tego, który chciała zobaczyć. W głębi serca miała nadzieję, że kiedyś świat odzyska swoje kolory i nie będzie go już przepełniać takie zło jak teraz. Mimo to przyzwyczaiła się już do tego widoku. Chcą nie chcą to właśnie ona ma się przyczynić do zatrzymania tego stanu. W końcu o północy ma wstąpić do organizacji, która sprawiła, że ówczesny świat jest taki jaki jest… Kiedy zaczęła odczuwać skutki zimnego powietrze na swoim ciele wróciła do środka. Zdjęła szlafrok i rzuciła go na fotel. Papucie zostawiła przy brzegu łóżka i z powrotem zwinęła się w kołdrę jak gąsienica. Leżała tak i leżała, a czas nieskończenie się jej wydłużał. Bardzo przejmowała się tym co ma nastąpić. Sama nie wiedziała jak, ani kiedy ale w końcu udało jej się zasnąć … Właśnie nastał nowy dzień, a Vicky spała jak zabita. Nie wiedziała, że zaraz ktoś ją wybudzi z tej sielanki… -To ty jeszcze śpisz?! Ej..! Dziś jest nasz wielki dzień, nie możesz go przespać! – była to Trish. Jedyna przyjaciółka jaką Vicky kiedykolwiek miała. Poznała ją właśnie tutaj. W siedzibie Zespołu D. Pamiętała jak dzisiaj dzień w którym się poznały. Dzień, który na zawsze utkwił jej w pamięci… Szła dosyć szeroki korytarzem. Była bardzo podenerwowana i przerażona. Ściany wokół niej były szare i przepełnione rozpaczą. Jakby się chciały wyrwać z tond. Zmienić kolor i uciec jak najdalej. Mijało ją wielu nieznanych jak dotąd ludzi. Wszyscy byli ubrani tak samo. Kobiety chodziły w czarnych, krótkich spodenkach spod których było widać pięknie opalone nogi. Miały czarne bluzki na ramiączkach oraz czarne rękawiczki bez palców, przypominające te, w których jeździ się na rowerze. Posiadały też czarne, wysokie trampki z białymi sznurówkami. Na szyi miały wisiory z wielką literą D. Mężczyźni również mieli czarne, krótkie spodenki, tyle, że ich ciągnęły się aż do kolon, nie przykrywając ich. Posiadali czarne koszulki na ramiączkach, które mocno przylegały do och klatki piersiowej. Dzięki temu było widać ich mocno wyrzeźbiony brzuch oraz muskuły. Również mieli czarne, wysokie trampki oraz wisiory z logiem organizacji. Ogólnie te stroje były do siebie bardzo podobne. Vickey widziała parę podobieństw między wszystkimi. Pierwszym z nich był kolor. Wszyscy byli całkowicie ubrani na czarno. Drugim był wisiorek. Każdy go posiadał. A trzecim było umięśnienie. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że każdy jest nie słabo wysportowany. Kiedy doszła do skrzyżowania korytarza skręciła w prawo i weszła do pomieszczenia nad którym pisało „Sekretariat/Rejestracja”. Było ono dość obszerne. W lewym rogu znajdowało się biurko, które było dosyć długie. Układało się w tak jakby zamknięty kwadrat, gdzie była tylko mała szczelina na wejście do niego. Leżał na nim laptop, a obok niego niebieski kubek do kawy. Jednak nie był to typowy niebieski. To był rodzaj smutnego niebieskiego. W cale nie był ciemny, tylko jasny, ale jego kolory straciły barwę. Był oziębły i odstraszający. Niedaleko niego znajdował się komputer. Obok którego stała sterta papierów. Drzwi przez które weszła stykały się z szarą ścianą. Parę kroków od nich były ustawione fotele, pomiędzy którymi stały małe ciemno-brązowe stoliki. Większość była pusta. W sumie tylko jeden był zajęty. Siedziała w nim pewna dziewczyna. Miała kasztanowe włosy i zielone oczy. Na twarzy malował jej się uśmiech, jakby nigdy z niej nie znikał. Vickey niepewnie podeszła do niej i usiadła w fotelu obok. Naprzeciwko niej znajdowały się trzy, zamknięte drzwi. Jedne znajdowały się prawie obok biurka. Prowadziły do pokoju, gdzie sekretarki trzymały swoje rzeczy i spędzały przerwę. Te pośrodku prowadziły do magazynów. Natomiast te ostatnie interesowały Vickey najbardziej. W końcu tam miała się odbyć jej kolejna rozmowa. Tym razem już ostatnia. Była ona rutynowa. Upoważniony człowiek, który siedział w tamtym pomieszczeniu musiał zobaczyć wszystkie jej zaświadczenia oraz spisy misji, które wykonała, wraz z ich rezultatem. Bycie tam było dla niej czystą formalnością. Wiedziała, że i tak i tak dostanie się na ostatni etap szkolenia i że w końcu przyjmą ją do organizacji Ciemności. Nie tylko przez znajomości jakie miała, ale również przez to, że lista jej zasług nie była mała. Miała ją większą niż niejeden człowiek należący do Teamu już od wielu lat. Jedynie co mogła to być z siebie dumna. Siedziała wygodnie w fotelu i rozmyślała o rozmowie, która ją za chwilę czekała. Z tego transu wyrwał ją miły i ciepły głos. -Też chcesz należeć do Zespołu D? – zapytała dziewczyna, siedząca obok. Vickey obróciła głowę w jej stronę i popatrzyła się na nią z lekkim zaskoczeniem. – No tak.. Inaczej bym cie tutaj nie było. – odpowiedziała za nią. Widać było, że ów dziewczyna zainteresowała się Vickey. No bo po cóż innego byłaby ta gadka szmatka i to jeszcze o tak oczywiste sprawy. Kiedy kasztanowłosa znowu chciała coś powiedzieć uchyliły się ostatnie drzwi, a z środka pomieszczenia wydobył się dźwięk „Następny”. -O to moja kolej. – powiedziała, wstając z fotela. – A tak w ogóle to jestem Trish. – rzekła i zniknęła za drzwiami. No tak, to było pierwsze spotkanie Vickey i Trish. Odbyło się ono dobre pół roku temu. A teraz obie mają stać się oficjalnymi członkiniami Zespołu D. A co lepsze stały się najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Teraz młoda dziewczyna obudzona przez koleżankę siedzi w pokoju pijąc kawę i nie przestaje myśleć o tym co czeka ją tej nocy… --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 23:12, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Tak :D Wczoraj wpadłam na pomysł, żeby stworzyć Sombre World :P Stwierdziłam, że skoro wszystkie anime są dobre iwg mówią o zwalczaniu ze złem to ja chciałam je zrobić o kimś kto należy do złej organizacji :PP Wiesz taka totalna zmiana xD I tak będę opisywać jej misje, łapanie nowych pokemonów itd. ^-^ A historie w których nie mam narzuconego wyglądu czy też okolicy itp przychodzą mi łatwiej XD Ale póki co nie chce tego publikować na Wiki, bo dopiero rozpoczęłam anime, a wiem, że jeśli zaczne zbyt dużo rzeczy na raz to potem już nic nie skończę.. xdd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 09:56, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Haha :D A jakie masz jeszcze? XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 10:02, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Haha :D Jakie masz pomysły? XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 10:08, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Haha :D No super są XD A zaczynasz coś pisać czy to tylko póki co "marzenia"? XDD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 10:27, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Haha :D No to zacznij pisać, bo mnie już ciekawi co się stanie XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 10:33, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) No tak znam ten ból xdd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 11:08, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Nie, jestem tylko sennym majakiem :3 [[User:123ViVa123|'Veee']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Pisz ^^']] Plik:133mini.gif 11:09, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Hehe :D No to przecież super xd Mnie się jakoś zaczął okres weny. Wczoraj zaczęłam już DP004 :P Ale nie chce mi się uzupełniać info o postaciach >,< --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 11:11, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Klara przerobiłem wszystko i jest gotów User:PokeTrip spoko User:PokeTrip co źle Heh :D No w sumie xd Ale mi się nigdy nie chce >,< Nobo w sumie to znowu musze pisać to co napisałam przed chwilą, tylko, że w skrócie xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 11:42, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Haha :D No ja też będę musiała zacząć xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 11:47, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Jest, jest :DD I tak jak obiecałam Dragonite pojawi się w Sinnoh :PP Sorki, ale ja teraz muszę lecieć, bo idę do kuzynki na obiad XD Pa! ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:07, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Meloetta jest wolna czy nie ?:P Użytkownik:Jimmy1820 dlaczeo nie mogę zostac w woim anime User:PokeTrip Oki, ale zrobię to jutro, bo dziś muszę już kończyć :c do Gazetki to pogadamy jutro :D--Shioko (dyskusja) 21:25, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Pierwsza część kolejnego odcinak twojego anime jest extra!!! :D (przypuszczam, że będzie ciąg dalszy, bo jeszcze nie było wystąpienia Zespołu R xd) Serio tak się wczytałam.. Bombowe *.* --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:48, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Haha :D No ja bym miała nie czytać?! XD (nie no żartuje xdd) A co do mojego Party to reszta poków z Johto się pprst nie pojawi w Unovie czy w cale ich nie mam? A i Crygonal.. (czy jakoś tak się to pisze xd) Czemu nie Hydreigon? :PP --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:55, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Dobrze, dziękuje :DD A właśnie wczoraj się pytałaś o twoje Party w moim anime.. Masz jakieś pytania czy nie pamiętasz czy pytałaś tak po prosu? XDD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:04, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Haha :D To jak sobie przypomnisz to daj mi znać XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:09, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Haha :D Podam Ci potem , dobrze? Bo teraz musze lecieć.. (tata coś chce -.- ) To na razie pa! :P --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:13, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Dobra weszłam tylko po to, żeby podać Ci party XD A więc tak : Klara ; Chimchar -> Monferno -> Infernape|Teodor, Starly -> Staravia -> Staraptor|Samuel, Buizel|Leon, Buneary|Lily, Murkrow -> Hunchkrow|nie podałaś xd, Skorupi -> Drapion|nie podałaś xd, Dragonite|Dinuś. Sebastian ; Prinplup -> Empoleon, Pikachu, Gliscor, Swinub -> Piloswine -> Mamoswine, Eevee -> Leafeon, Misdreavus -> Mismagius :DD Ta dam! ^-^ Chcesz coś pozmieniać albo dodać ewolucje czy coś? XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:07, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Hej :D Jednak mogę na trochę dłużej, ale jakbym nie odpisywała tzn że musiałam szybko kończyć XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:48, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Klaro czemu jak u mnie na profilu chce powiększyć napis "Witaj u Karoli ^-^" To w tedy (bez gwiazdki) mi nie działa i cała stronka staje się wyśrodkowana... O.o Nie ogarniam >,< xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:18, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Hehe :D Dziękuje ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:22, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Tak, strasznie Ci dziękuje :DD Jesteś cudotwórczynią *.* XD PS. robie remoncik na stronce xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:24, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Haha :D Ale nie wiem czy jeszcze dzisiaj dam rade, bo można powiedzieć, że na kompie jestem "nielegalnie" dlatego często tak nagle wychodzę XD No może nie na kompie, ale na necie x.x --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:29, lut 4, 2013 (UTC)\ Byłoby możliwe, żeby dodać tekst po lewej i prawej stronie? Tak jak ja mam te 4 "kolumny" na stronce to, żeby dwa z nich było po lewej stronie.. Jest to możliwe? Xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:40, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) No to peszek XD Jak to mówi Dawn "Nie ma się czym martwić" :D Ale dziękuje --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:47, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Chyba już tak zostawię XD Jak myślisz? Albo co bym mogła jeszcze dodać/zmienić xd ? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:56, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Kiedy dokończysz odcinek? Już nie mogę się doczekać reszty *.* --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 21:45, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) O no to miłego balu :D Baw się dobrze Xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 11:59, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Dlaczego? :P Bal to bal , a na balach powinnaś się super bawić ^.^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:06, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) E tam.. Pewnie i tak wyglądasz pięknie *.* Okey, pa! :DD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:17, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Haha , no dokładnie :DD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:18, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Tak, bo na 4 dni wyjechałam do babci i nie miałam tam neta O_O XD A teraz nadrabiam lekture z anime Trzciny ^^ A co tam u Ciebie słyszchać? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:02, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Dobra spoko możesz robić swoją kartę postaci ;3Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:07, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Fajnie :) mam natchnienie na anime ;3 Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:10, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Haha :D No chyba szybko to nie nastąpi XD Najpierw chce zrobić wszystkie rzeczy do szkoły, a dopiero potem się za niego wezmę :P A właśnie póki pamiętam.. Xd Bo nie ma nigdzie Artu Caro (znaczy May XD) No więc nie wiem co tam mam dać.. >,< Bo np TU dałam coś takiego, to nie wiem czy może być? :) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:14, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Naprawde chciałbym się zapisać ale nie moge boje się że nie będę miał czasu :/ Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:26, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Ale to ten problem że mi się nie chce uzupełniać xD Ledwo mi się chce w moim anime ,a co dopiero w kogoś :| i czasu też nie mam xD Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:29, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Okey, okey XD To dodam :3 --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:29, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Nie bo już są 2 Chimchary :| Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:34, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) I Buizela też nie xD Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:35, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Nie bo Chimcharów jest dużo nei musisz tylko poków z Sinnoh -.- Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:40, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Chodziło o wszystkie regiony oprócz Unovy -.- Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:42, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) W końcu się dogadaliśmy ;3 jak chcesz to możesz napisać że jesteś z Kanto ;3 Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:44, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Proszę o uzupełnienie profilu w moim anime Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 18:15, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) Podaj mi twoje GG Xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:42, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok, dzięki :D Ale napisze do Cb potem bo teraz lece, pa . --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:50, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Dzięki, ale widać trochę smugPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 20:33, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) Nie widzę różnicyPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 20:36, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) Klaro strasznie Cie przepraszam, ale nie mogłam wejść na GG, bo to wi-fi tutaj jest jakieś zrąbane -.- Serio.. Na początku wcale nie chciało chodzić, a jak już zaczeło to tylko na laptopie mojej mamy (bo nie brałam swojego laptopa, bo rodzice brali swoje a oni mają notebooki, a ja dużego Xd) No a GG mam akurat na laptopie taty, więc nie miałam możliwości ;c Jutro będziemy z tatą próbować coś z tym zrobić i może sie uda. Xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:37, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) Wielkie dziękiPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 20:44, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) moge wykorszystac w moim anime ta tabelke i jak cchesz to sie dopisz }} PokeTrip (dyskusja) 07:35, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) O dziękuje, to takie miłe ;* A podobno jest jakaś stronka GG przez internet.. A nie tak, że wiesz.. (że sie pokazuje ten pasek itd xd) Wiesz może jak go moge znaleźć.? Bo na tamtym laptopa (tym taty) internet nie cche chodzić ;/ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:59, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) Dobra, dziękuje :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:45, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) Haha :D Ostatni raz jechałam 6 lat temu >,< Dzisiaj sie jakby "uczyłam od nowa" Xd Jestem cała pooijana i posiniaczona, bo tyle razy sie wywaliłam . ;p --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:56, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) Użytkownik:Jimmy1820/Moje Anime/Zapisy --Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 20:04, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) Hehe :D No wiesz dla mnie na początku to była męczarnia.. Ale potem byo coraz lepiej, ale tutaj są dziwne stoki, bo są dwa szlaki - czerwony i niebieski. Ten niebieski jest podobno łatwiejszy, ale dużo węszszy i źle się jedzie. Za to ten czerwony jest strasznie stromy i sie cykam z niego zjechać >,< Więc jutro to chyba będę jeździć na stoku z małymi dziećmi Xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:32, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) NO MOŻE JEST ZA KRÓTKI ALE GO DOKĄCZE PokeTrip (dyskusja) 16:18, lut 18, 2013 (UTC) dobrze PokeTrip (dyskusja) 16:27, lut 18, 2013 (UTC) jeszcze pokemony dodaj : Użytkownik:Jimmy1820/Moje Anime/Przyszłe Party--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 17:26, lut 18, 2013 (UTC) Dziekuje jesteś najlepsza ;* --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:18, lut 18, 2013 (UTC) Właśnie próbuje się zalogować . :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:22, lut 18, 2013 (UTC) czy mógł bym zrobić moją postać w twoim anime PokeTrip (dyskusja) 15:45, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) dodaj swoją postac w mnie w wkład jest anime 3 to tam PokeTrip (dyskusja) 15:57, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Zapraszam do zapisu! Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 21:29, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC)